Illusions
by Lala0720
Summary: Former Title: White Lies. Tsuna has a dark past; the problem is he doesn't even remember. After 9 yrs. his memories come back.  Note: OC's are present in this fic. OOC might occur to main characters.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

Plot: Tsuna has a dark past; the problem is he doesn't even remember. After 9 yrs. his memories come back.

**Warning: OC's are present in this fic. OOC might occur to main characters**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

Lala07: oh my... I'm getting nervous.  
>Tsuna: why?<br>Lala20: well...this is our first fic.  
>Tsuna: o-oh... good luck.<br>Lala07: ummm... a-anyways, here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 00: Prologue<strong>

**(Tsuna's POV)**

I was running but i didn't know why. Droplets of sweat were running down the corners of my face. I felt someone tugged my hand, when I looked to see who it was, I couldn't make out that persons face nor did I know if that person was a she or a he, all I saw was a blurry silhouette. Even with the blurry image I could tell that that person was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear anything. The silhouette turned and started walking away, as I reached out for it and shouted "Wait! Don't go!" it simply...

**(Normal POV)**  
>Tsuna woke up with a start, he was drenched in sweat, slowly he sat up and glance at reborn who was still sleeping.<br>"What was with that dream?" he muttered to himself. He covered his face then checked the time, it was still 6:00 in the morning.  
>He got up changed into his uniform and went down the stairs to have breakfast. Before he could close the door Reborn was already standing at the door, staring at him.<br>"Tsuna?"  
>Tsuna headed for the kitchen, he smelled eggs and the sweet smell of orange juice, his mother was cooking breakfast.<br>"Ara, Tsu-kun. You're up early today." Nana mused as she gave her usual warm and gentle smile.  
>"Yeah." as he smiled back.<br>He finished half of his breakfast and left for school, he met up with his friends and walked with them. He couldn't help but recall his dream.  
>"I wonder why I had that dream."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*somewhere else*<strong>  
>"Aren't you going to return his memories yet?" the girl with long brown hair said.<br>"No, it's not yet time." the raven haired boy replied.  
>"Then why do we have to go to Japan?" the girl pouted clearly disagreeing with the idea.<br>"We need to protect him until it's time."

"Hmmm... i heard he became a mafia boss." she muttered "This will be fun." she let out a snicker.  
>"This is not a game." the boy scolded her.<br>"Yeah...yeah. I know. Relax, you're too serious."  
>He simply ignored her. They stood in silence while facing the glacier. In it was a soft silhouette of a human body.<p>

* * *

><p>Lala20: . . .<br>Tsuna:?  
>Lala07: I'll do my best in the next chapter…*sulk*<br>Tsuna: *sweatdrop*u-until next time! R&R please? :D


	2. Chapter 01:  Familiar

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: Familiar<p>

**(Tsuna's POV)**  
>"One week has passed since I had that dream." How nice would it be if I were able to say that, unfortunately I kept having the same dream for the whole week, the good thing is about having that dream is, I get to get up early and for once, not be late.<br>As usual the classroom was noisy and lively, Gokudera and Yamamoto were bickering about something, and as for me all I could do was just stare at their pointless argument.  
>"Sit down now, class is about to start." Our teacher finally came in, all of the loud noises turned into faint murmuring.<p>

**(Normal POV)**  
>"Sit down now, class is about to start." as she settled her things on top of the table<br>"But before that, we have two new students that will be joining us today." She turned to the door.  
>"Please come in and introduce yourself."<br>Two teens entered the room, a boy and a girl. The boy had Raven black hair and black eyes. He was about as tall as Yamamoto, while the girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. Both had Italian features, I had a feeling they are related.  
>"Yo! I'm Alfonse Greco, we came from Italy. I hope we can get along well." He said as he grinned sheepishly<br>"And I'm Rina Romano, nice to meet you all and please take care of us." She bowed and flashed an innocent smile.  
>"Nice to meet you too Rina-chan and Alfonse-kun, now class, please be good to them, ok?" the teacher added.<br>Tsuna stared at them intently, he can't help but feel that this wasn't the first time they've met. Their faces were familiar but he can't tell where or when did they meet. Rina caught Tsuna's stare, as their eyes met she flashed him a sweet smile, all Tsuna could do was blush. As the transferees found their seat the teacher asked us if we had any other questions that alone turned the faint murmuring into a clash of words and questions.  
>"Alfonse, Rina, are you still single?"<br>"Maybe they're lovers!"  
>"Why did you come to Japan?"<br>"Where did you learn to speak Japanese? You speak so fluently."  
>The questions kept coming from left and right. Bombarded by questions, Alfonse suddenly stood up, he took a deep breath then "Yes. No, we are not lovers. We came here because of certain "family business". And as for how we can speak Japanese fluently, we had some tutoring before we came here." he answered all the questions in one breath and with a carefree smile plastered on his face.<br>"Oi…oi…" as Rina stood up feeling slightly embarrassed.  
>"Thank you Alfonse-kun for answering everyone's questions. Both of you please take your seat." Before sitting both of them glanced at Tsuna then immediately looked away and took their seats. Tsuna wasn't able to notice their glance but it seems that it caught Gokudera and Yamamoto's attention.<br>"What was up with that look, it was as if that they know Tsuna/Tenth." Both thought.  
>Meanwhile Reborn was also observing the new transferees they seem to have caught his attention.<br>"Who are they? I have to gather some information."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, it was lunch time. The two teens approached Tsuna. "Hey…um can we ask a favor?" Alfonse asked but before Tsuna could reply he was interrupted by Gokudera.<br>"Juudaime, don't trust them! They might be enemies!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his dynamites.  
>"W-wait…Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he tried to calm down Gokudera.<br>"maa-maa Gokudera. We're not yet sure if they really are enemies. How about we ask them first?" Yamamoto suggested as he gave his usual grin.  
>"Like hell they'll admit it! Use your head, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera barked.<br>The transferees simply felt awkward by the scene, Tsuna noticed this and tried to change the mood for the two transferees.  
>"ahahahaha!... sorry for that. Anyways, what can I do for you?"<br>"Ah… can we join you for lunch?" Alfonse asked as he let out an embarrassed grin.  
>"Juudaime!" Gokudera complained.<br>"Um…sorry but we don't exactly know your names yet. Umm… mind introducing yourselves?" Rina mused.  
>"Ahh… sorry, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna for short." he said with a smile.<br>"Yamamoto takeshi." He said with a friendly grin.  
>"Gokudera Hayato." He said with a scowl on his face.<br>"Now, shall we have our lunch?" Tsuna suggested, they headed off to the rooftop.

As they were eating, the transferees looked at them intently catching Gokudera's attention once again.  
>"What are you looking at?" Gokudera spat.<br>"Sorry, we were just umm… curious."  
>"Curious of what?" Tsuna asked as he drank.<br>"Umm….well, what did you mean by…enemies? And why do you guys keep on calling Tsuna 'Juudaime'?"  
>Tsuna spat out whatever he was drinking, there was a moment of silence while the two awaited their answer.<br>"W-well... that's umm…." Tsuna stuttered.  
>"It's none of your business!" Gokudera growled.<br>"Sorry for asking!" Rina jolted as her voice quivered.  
>Both Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at Gokudera with a you-are-so-rude-to-a-lady face on, it wasn't long before Gokudera apologized.<br>"I'll be frank with you guys…" Gokudera had a serious tone, the atmosphere started to get heavy. "Are you guys part of a mafia?" Tsuna and Yamamoto could only look at him with disbelief, what was he thinking? Both of them thought. For a while everything was silent.  
>"No." Rina stated breaking the silence. "But…" she added quickly "we…"<br>"We want to join the mafia." Alfonse stated quickly finishing Rina's sentence.  
>"W-why?" Tsuna looked at them as if they said something in Gibberish. The other two were as dumbfounded as Tsuna was.<br>"Then why don't you join Tsuna's family." A voice said, as they glanced back to see who it was, it was Reborn.

"Tsuna's…family?" Rina whispered as she turned to look at Alfonse who already had a smile on his face, she smiled in return.  
>"Of course we'll join!" he answered gladly.<br>"But…" Gokudera tried to object but was cut off by Tsuna.  
>"Joining a mafia is very dangerous, you could die and the people around you would be in great danger." Tsuna said with a worried look.<br>"You don't need to worry…" Rina exclaimed.  
>"You see… we're like orphans. So we pretty much only have each other." Alfonse said with a sad smile on his face.<br>"ahh…s-sorry about that." Tsuna felt bad about accidentally bringing up such a subject all he could do was look down.  
>"Hahahaha… your too serious Tsuna!" Alfonse smiled brightly as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.<br>"And besides, it's not all bad. Our guardian took good care of us." Rina stated.  
>"Took?" Reborn asked as he raised an eyebrow.<br>Both avoided his stare clearly feeling uncomfortable about the subject, Reborn noticed the change and stayed quiet for a while, luckily the bell rang.  
>"Let's go back." Tsuna suggested nervously.<br>Everyone agreed and started heading back leaving Reborn alone.  
>"I need to check their backgrounds." he stared at the closed door where Tsuna and the new transferees passed.<p>

After a tiring day, finally… it was dismissal time. Tsuna sighed in relief as he scratched his head.  
>"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just tired, that's all." Tsuna said as he flashed a smile "let's go."  
>"Yo! Tsuna… can we tag along?" Alfonse grinned as he slung his arm around Tsuna.<br>"Uhh… s-sure." He smiled nervously.  
>Everything seemed normal. After passing a few blocks they had to bid their goodbyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun!" Rina chuckled.<br>"Whatever." Alfonse muttered as he rolled his eyes.  
>"But…it's kind of sad because he doesn't remember us, not even that person."<br>As they arrived at a secluded lake, Rina opened a portal.  
>"Shall we?"<br>"Yeah…" Alfonse smirked.  
>"We should buy a house so that we won't seem suspicious." Rina proposed.<br>"We have to ask for her permission first."  
>"Y-yeah."<br>As they crossed the portal, it led them into a place that seemed to be sealed off from the outside world in the middle of it stood a glacier that held the silhouette of a human body. At the edges of the glacier stood a figure of a girl, she wore a hooded cloak so her face wasn't very clear but strands of her hair peeped out off her hood, It had a slight curl to it and had the color of light brown while her hands were somewhat pale or should I say fair, while her height was that of a normal teenage girl.  
>"You're late." The figure complained.<br>"Yeah… we were fooling around a bit and lost track of the time." Alfonse explained with a sheepish grin.  
>"Nee, nee! Can we buy a house, So that we can hang out with him more?" Rina beamed.<br>There was a moment of silence.  
>"Very well." The figure agreed as she turned her back to them.<br>"Yehey!" Rina cheered.  
>"Don't worry, we'll protect him until you return." Both thought as they stared at the silhouette in the glacier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Credits to Demigod10 for <strong>for turning the story into paragraph form...<strong>**

Lala07: there!  
>Lala20: *twitch*<p>

Lala07: *sigh* we'll be busy…..T^T our exam will be next month…D:

Lala20: means it'll take some time before we could update.  
>Lala0720: *sigh*<p>

Tsuna: *sweatdrop* ehehehe…Review please…. :D


	3. Chapter 02: Blank Piece

Lala07: hello everyone! We're back lala20: we've got someone new here today.

demigod10: yo minna! Nice to meet you all

Tsuna: nice to meet you too..Demigod-chan

Lala07: anyways...yey! we can finally relax!

Lala20: yeah...*sigh*that was reaaaallllllllyyyyyy tiring.

demigod10: (_ _) you can say that again.

Lala07: that was reaaaallllllllyyyyyy tiring.

demigod10: =_='

Tsuna: eh? Are your exam that difficult?

Lala07: yes it is! And it was HELL! H-E-L-L! especi-

Lala20:*covers the mouth of lala07* ok chapter 02 is here. Enjoy...

demigod10: especially math... physics...accounting...oh did I already mention ma-

Lala20:*covers mouth of demigod10* gosh you two... -_-

Tsuna: here it is~! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Blank Piece<strong>

**3 days later (Sunday)**

"Yay! We have a house!" Rina looked at the house with excitement the house was too big for the two of them. The walls were painted sky blue the roof a shower of gray. Alfonse whacked her immediately she turned to glare at her partner.

"ow! What was that for?" she pouted glaring at the raven haired boy.

"You're too loud! You're disturbing the neighbors!" Alfonse scolded while glaring back.

"Stingy!" she cursed under her breath as she rubbed her head.

"How about we go inside. We have to settle our things." Alfonse decided while heading towards the house, Rina immediately obliged forgetting the whack just as quick.

**(Monday)**

"Tsuna~!" Rina called as she tackled Tsuna with a hug. "Good morning!" she greeted as her hug tightened.

"Oi stupid woman! What will you do if you hurt Juudaime?" the silverette growled. Rina pouted.

"maa, maa Gokudera. It's too early for you to be mad, and besides she didn't hurt Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up you baseball idiot!" Gokudera scoffed.

"Good morning!" Kyoko greeted sweetly.

"G-Good morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna greeted back with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Good morning to the EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEE!" Ryohei greeted extremely.

"Shut up turf top! You're so noisy!" Gokudera yelled back.

It was early in the morning but their bickering was already a days worth, yup, it was another usual day, if there are usual days for mafiosos. Tsuna looked at the time.

"Hiiee! Let's go everyone or else Hibari-san will bite us to death!" Tsuna shrieked as he started to panic.

Rina and Alfonse sweatdrop and started rushing to their classrooms safely arriving just in time for class oblivious to the fact that the blacked haired prefect was looking at them from the window of his office.

"The herbivores are crowding again." He snorted.

"Whew! We made it!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah, just in time" Tsuna panted.

When the teacher arrived everyone went to their seats. The teacher started discussing but no one bothered to listen. Everyone was doing their own little thing, Rina was looking the pictures of their new house, and Yamamoto was thinking about baseball, Gokudera was writing something in G-code, Alfonse was staring off into space while Tsuna slumbered peacefully in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsuna's POV)<strong>

_When I opened my eyes I was on a field, Green grass stretching out to who knows where, it was peaceful, the wind brushing my cheeks, a sweet smell wafting the air but when I took one step, the scene changed. I was in a closed white room with no windows but had a single door. There was nothing inside except myself. Suddenly the door opened, revealing to men in white coats, they looked like doctors. They headed towards me then suddenly started leading me out, I struggled but they were stronger than me. They brought me into another white room, but this time there were other kids like me. They were in the middle of eating. It was awfully quiet considering the room was filled with kids. I looked around. Something caught my eye, at the far corner of the room there were two kids –a boy and a girl- waving at me. I approached them. They gave me a tray of food._

"_Here Tsuna, eat until you're full" the little girl said sweetly._

"_She's right Tsuna" said the boy that sat next to her "You'll never know when is our next meal." he added as he ruffled my hair._

'_Next meal' I could only stare at them, but no matter how hard I look I couldn't see their faces, it was like I was forbidden to look at them, but I had a strong feeling that I know them very well, but I just can't remember them. I was about to ask them something __when…_

* * *

><p>Lala07: its a bit short<br>Lala20: I can see that.  
>demigod10: hopefully the next chap will be a lot longer...!<br>Lala20:*sigh*  
>Tsuna: Hope you enjoyed it! till next time!<br>Reborn: you forgot something. *pointing a gun at Tsuna*  
>Tsuna:hiiieeeee!P-please look at the profile of lala0720 and vote!<br>Reborn:*smirk* good.  
>demigod10: *whispers* is it always like this?<br>Lala07 & Lala20: *nods*  
>demigod10: poor Tsuna =_=''' anyways! Thanks for tuning in! Don't forget to review...ja ne~ ~_~ *waves*<p> 


	4. Chapter 03: another normal day

Lala07: yay! It's longer than the previous chapter!  
>Lala20: don't be satisfied w this.  
>demigod10: I'm with lala20-san with this... sorry lala07-chan ... ^_^a<br>Lala07: meanie...T^T  
>demigod10: *pats lala07's shoulder* there2x... you just have to work harder and *cough*faster*cough*... ^_^<br>lala07: easy for you to say... *sulks in a corner*  
>Tsuna:ahahaha...*sweatdrop* here's the chapter 03! Enjoy~!<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: another normal day<strong>

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

"-da! Sawada!" the teacher called out angrily. Tsuna jerked up by the sudden sound that disturbed his short slumber. He glanced up at the source of the sound to find his teacher looking at him angrily.

"You have low grades! You are no-good at everything! But you still dare sleep at my class?" the teacher scolded while giving him an annoyed glare.

Gokudera slammed his hands on the desks angrily, glaring at the teacher, "You bastard! You have no right to say that to Juudaime!" he growled, how dare he speaks to Juudaime like that.

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled

"But Juudaime…" Gokudera added but was cut off "It's okay" Tsuna smiled as he stood up and bowed at his teacher.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. It won't happen again." Tsuna apologized.

The teacher sighed "You better keep that promise." The teacher warned.

"Yes sir." Tsuna answered as he took his seat.

The class continued, even though Tsuna was a bit dazed he tried to listen to the teacher, Gokudera cursed under his breath, Yamamoto stared at the teacher with a serious look because of what he said to Tsuna, while Rina and Alfonse glared at the teacher.

"You don't know anything" both thought.

The class ended it was dismissal time the five teens stood up and as usual went home together. After a few blocks the five teens passed light conversations with each other but was cut off when Gokudera suddenly stopped walking. The others looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the silverette for his sudden action.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera turned his back against Tsuna, covering him.

"Show yourself!" Gokudera yelled.

It wasn't long before a small girl revealed herself coming out of the alley. She was about the same age as Fuuta, She had curly light brown hair that were tied in pig tails and green eyes, she wore a white dress that was just below her knee, and in her arms she clutched a red stuff toy.

"k-konichiwa…" the girl whispered.

Rina and Alfonse could only sweat drop at the sight.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled nervously as he tried to calm down his storm guardian.

"hahaha! Look, it's just a kid." Yamamoto laughed.

"No! She's been following us ever since we left! She must be a spy!" Gokudera protested, clearly seeing the little girl as a threat.

"Ummm…" the girl fidgeted at the accusation.

"maa, maa, it's just a kid." Yamamoto grinned as he patted the girls head, but blinked then stared down at the red stuff toy that caught his attention.

"What a cute teddy bear." Yamamoto commented as he smiled at the little girl.

"Umm…"

"You baseball idiot, Look closely it's a Raccoon!" Gokudera snapped forgetting his previous thought.

"Ummm…"

"Really?" Yamamoto looked closely.

"Yes! Look it has a long tail!" Gokudera pointed the dangling object at the rear end of the stuff toy.

"Guys, you guessed it wrong! Look!" Tsuna pointed at the source of argument. "It looks like Shimatta-kun[1]!"

"oi, oi…" Alfonse and Rina thought as they sweat drop at the awkward situation.

"Umm… guys… that's not the point here." Rina butted in hoping to stop the nonsense.

"And guys I think the kid is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable." Alfonse added.

The girl giggled, catching their attention.

"You are right though Onii-chan. It's a red Panda." She replied clearing the confusion as she hugged the stuffed animal tighter.

"As expected of Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he gestured a thumbs up to the brunette. "unike this idiot." He quickly added as he glared back at Yamamoto.

"ahahaha! You guessed it wrong too Gokudera." The baseball fanatic grinned.

"Ugh…" Gokudera grunted.

Alfonse and Rina sweat drop once again at the two mafiosos. "oi…oi!"

Tsuna felt someone tugging his pants, as he looked down he met a pair of green orbs looking at him. He crouched down to meet the girls eye-level.

"What's wrong?" he smiled kindly.

The girl touched his cheek eyes, cheery and innocent green eyes were now etched with sadness. "Please remember." She whispered.

"Eh?" said the confused brunette.

"But if you do… you have to be strong… because as of now. You are not." The girl warned as she hugged her stuffed animal tighter. The girl suddenly turned her back towards Tsuna and started walking way, before Tsuna could call out to the girl, someone called him.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna glanced back to see who it was, running toward him was his extremely extreme Senpai Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Hiiieeee, Onii-san!" Tsuna shrieked at the sight of him.

"Shut up, lawn-head!" Gokudera growled.

"ahahaha! Yo! Senpai!" Yamamoto greeted with a grin.

"SAWADA! Let's spar to the EXTREME!" Ryohei declared as he punched the air.

"N-No, thank you…" Tsuna politely declined.

Tsuna remembered the little girl, he glanced back to find the mysterious girl gone.

'She vanished!' Tsuna thought, as Gokudera and Ryohei continued their bickering, leaving Yamamoto to calm them down. Tsuna looked dazed as he remembered his conversation with the girl. Rina was about to approach the troubled mafia boss but stopped in her tracks, Rina's bracelet and Alfonse's earring**[2]** cracked. Both of them froze. The four teens noticed the sudden change in them, Tsuna began to worry.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"N-no, nothing…" Rina stuttered choking back tears. Alfonse noticed Rina won't hold on much longer.

"Sorry Tsuna. We umm… have to go home now." Alfonse said as he scratched his cheek as he started pulling Rina.

"O-oh… Okay…" Tsuna replied.

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun" Rina bowed.

"Bye." Alfonse waved at them.

"Bye" Tsuna waved back at the two teens as he slowly puts his hand down he stared their retreating backs as it disappears behind the block.

"What's with them? Earlier they were so cheerful." Gokudera growled.

"ahahaha! Maybe they felt tired!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Or maybe they were just hungry to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said

"Shut up turf-top!" Gokudera yelled.

While the two argued (again) Tsuna recalled today's events.

'Today was really weird' Tsuna sighed.

Rina and Alfonse finally arrived at their new home. Quietly they went up to their room to put their things away. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Ne, Alfonse…" Rina started, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" the raven haired boy replied.

"You feel it too, right?" Rina asked staring blankly at the diamond that was hanging on her silver bracelet. The diamond had a lot of cracks it seemed as if just a little more damage and it'll fall apart.

"Yeah… that person will soon…" his voice trailed off mid-sentence as if he just remembered something.

"Yeah, just a little more." Rina smiled at the dangling object that was around her risk.

"Hey, Rina…" Alfonse started again. "Do you still remember that day?"

The question caught Rina by surprise, she smiled sadly as she remembers.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>Facts<strong>

**[1]** Shimatta-kun is a red panda, held at Namimori Animal Park. He is the only red panda in the world that zen meditates. When he meditates, he can't hear or feel anything until the meditation is over. Shimatta was seen when Tsuna and the others visited the zoo. He had climbed all the way to the roller coaster to meditate. When he was about to get run over by the roller coaster Tsuna saved him. Kyoko was really excited to see him and was terrified when he was in danger, which was also Tsuna's motivation to save Shimatta. He made his debut on episode 14.

**[2]** Rina's bracelet and Alfonse's earring have similarities both have a single diamond, both diamonds are cracked and looks extremely damaged. These accessories serves as indicators for "that person's" awakening.

Lala07:*sigh*sleepy...  
>Lala20: then sleep! Look at your face! you look like a zombie!<br>demigo10: hahaha! Well said lala20-chan XD  
>Lala07: no! I do not...T^T ah by the way please vote at the poll in our account...<br>demigod10: please do... voting will end by November 26 ... so we could get a head start and you guys won't have to wait long.  
>Tsuna: they need it before chapter 05 or 06 so they can plan the future chapters.<br>Reborn: vote and review w/ your dying will!*smirk* ciao~!  
>demigod10: ohh and advance happy Halloween to you all ... BOO~ ja ne~ ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 041: Fragments(Fate)

chapter 4: fragments pt.1

Lala07: sorry for the late chap.  
>Lala20: . . .<br>demigo10: this is ridiculously late actually...  
>Lala20:reeeeaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy laaaaaaatttttte<br>ee!  
>Reborn: we are tired of waiting.<br>Tsuna: oi,Reborn! Don't you think that's a little harsh?  
>Reborn: *smirk*<br>Lala07:-hic- I'M SOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!TT^TT *runs*  
>demigod10: oh my God this is my fault *sobs in a corner*<br>Lala20: ok, enough with the drama. Enjoy~~~~~

Chapter 04: Fate

_If I scream, will someone hear me?_

Darkness engulfing the corners of the room, in the middle of it stood a single pillar,,, a glacier that held a vague silhouette. Near it, stood a hooded figure that was no taller than an average teenage girl. "Ne, Con…" she whispered as she put her hood down, her eyes, bright green, her light brown hair, short and messy, with a curly long lock falling from the left side of her face, soft lights from the glacier touching her almost pale skin[1]. "He is slowly regaining his memories. And as for you…soon you will..." Her bangs covered her eyes as she smiled while touching the walls of the icy glacier. "I wonder, if you still remember the day we first met…"

* * *

><p>*~ 19 years ago (France) ~*<p>

**Eloise P.O.V.**

_If I cry, will someone comfort me?_

The room was lit by the moonlight, I didn't dare open the lights in fear that I might get caught, its rays gently touching the paper on which I wrote for my "rescuer". I sighed as I finished writing my letter, to be honest, I don't even know if such a person exists, but still… this was my only hope. I tied my last salvation on a red balloon, hoping that this'll lead me to my freedom. As I let go of the balloon, I felt someone yanked my hair to the point I cried in pain. "What are you doing?!" our caretaker asked, or more like screamed. "Nothing, just trying to get out of here, that's all." I said with a mocking smirk. "Y-You brat!" When I saw her raised her hand, I braced myself for the pain, but if this is what'll take for me to be free, then I'd take a thousand beatings just to be saved.

_If I let go, will I die?_

"That person" P.O.V. I hummed as I roamed the streets of France, the scenery, the cold breeze brushing my cheeks, 'this place didn't change much' I smiled. As I was passing down an alley I found a red balloon stuck on a tree, it was tied to something. Out of curiosity I took the balloon, its string trailed down to a piece of paper, 'a letter?' I opened it reading its contents.

_Dear rescuer,_

_Please save me, I'm from XXX orphanage. The caretakers here are mistreating me, they keep On beating me just because of small mistakes, Please! Please save me. I'm a girl with green eyes and brown hair, I'm not_ _that hard to find. If you see a caretaker screaming or glaring at a girl With similar features then that's no other than me. Please, you are my only hope._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Eloise Sinclair_

'Interesting' was the first word that came into my mind. I stared at the paper, thinking whether I should respond to this girl's plea or not. *morning*

**Eloise P.O.V.**

_If I hold on, will someone save me?_

"Ngh…" I winced, feeling the pain throughout my body. Slowly I stood from my spot and wobbled myself to the mirror, I sighed as I saw some new bruises on my body, adding to the edition. "I wonder if someone has already read my letter…" I glanced up the clock it was almost time for classes, as I headed for the door, I reached for the knob, but when I opened the door I saw our caretaker looking down at me. "Come. Class is about to begin." I just nodded in reply and followed her. "You should learn your lesson now. You know you can't leave this place unless someone will adopt you." I clenched my fist and sighed. 'But still… I will run away from this place.'

_Anyone?_

As we went about our usual routine, I can't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. I tried ignoring it by keeping myself busy. Later that day, still no sign of anyone coming, at that time, I couldn't help but lose hope, I stopped hoping for my rescuer to come.

*3 days later*

It was a usual morning—that was what I wanted to say but unfortunately it wasn't. Men clad in black entered the orphanage, judging from their looks, I have a feeling they're from the mafia or something. I hid in the hallway catching they're conversation with our caretaker. Did they want to adopt some kids? If they did, then no one in their right mind would want to go with them, their looks just screamed 'danger'. When I peeked again, one of them noticed them, I hid immediately and ran. "uwaaahhh! Scary~!" ~night~ Our caretakers "disciplined" us again. I couldn't help but look at them with malice. "What's with that look?" she said furiously. With that, I was slapped again. Tears ran down the cheeks of my fellow orphans as they looked at our caretaker with fear. "Eloise! You have done something stupid again!" our caretaker said as she hit me once more.

_It hurts, please…_

"Please stop…" I started to beg but she didn't listen.

_'No more… I can't take this anymore. Please… someone help me… I don't want this… I'm tired…'_

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" she slapped me again

_'Adults are cruel… I don't want to be like them…'_

I thought as tears started to run down my cheeks,

_'They should just die.'_

With that I felt my head starting to throb, it was painful. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I clutched my head as I closed my eyes tightly, our caretaker once again grabbed my hand but odd enough she didn't hit me this time. "W-What's happe— " the caretaker's voice died down, I wondered why. When I opened my eyes I saw the others looking at me with horror. Suddenly I felt something on my feet when I looked down it was…dust? I looked at them once more, they're eyes filled with fear, this time it wasn't for the caretaker, they're hateful eyes were now directed on me . "Hey what's wrong? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Where is sister?" I asked them, when I touched one of my fellow orphans, he simply turned into dust. I heard gasps from the people surrounding me. I stared at my hands, impossible. I fell on my knees. 'The dust earlier was it Sister?! I did that? H…How?' hot tears ran down my cheeks once again, it hurts, my head hurts, everything hurts, please someone kill me already, next thing I knew, everything turned black.

I woke up to a horrible sight. The orphanage was wrecked and full of dust, 'No way! Did I do this? Where is everyone?... a dream?... that's it, its just a dream right?' tears started to pour once more, no matter how hard I try… this was no dream, this was reality, I killed them, I was the one who did this, I was the one who destroyed this, I am… a monster. A thought came to me… 'Am I free?' No, I was far from real freedom, now I was bounded with chains because of what I've done, I didn't know what else to do. So I ran… I ran like a coward.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Eloise fled the scene, mafia members suddenly arrived, the orphanage in ruins left them in a shock. "Hey, what happened here?" one of them asked "W-we don't know. One of the kids suddenly looked in pain a-and this might sound r-ridiculous but suddenly e-everything she touched started to turn to dust." One of the caretakers explained, clearly they were traumatized. "Go find that brat. She will be useful for the family" he said with a smirk. …

**Eloise P.O.V.**

_Run, run! Don't look back!_

I panted, breathlessly, I kept running… running and running to who knows where, I don't know what the hell is happening all I know is that I have to run, run away, run away from it all, "Look! She's there! Get her!" a voice from behind. I glanced back to see who it was, I was hoping that this couldn't get any worse, but unfortunately lady luck was against me. Behind me were the mafia men from earlier. "Shit!" I cursed as I ran down an alley, but I immediately stopped on my tracks, a dead end,

I was cornered.

"You can't run away from us now." One of them said as he grabbed me by the wrist, "NOOO!" I shrieked, but the moment our skin made contact, he immediately, like the others, turned into dust. 'It's happening again! No!' "Restrain her. You don't want to be her victim, right?" one of them commanded, he must've been their leader. "Y-yes sir!" I closed my eyes, wishing they'd just disappear, but before they could even reach me, I heard a loud thud.

"Hey, little girl."

A voice? Was he a savior or an enemy? I opened my eyes to see who it was. I was left in awe at what I saw, strong dazzling electric blue eyes, his hair was jet black with a few white streaks and a single streak of red falling from the left side of his face, though with that, he looked young, he wore all black and yet to me he looked like an angel[2]

"I received your letter!" his voice rang,

_'he…'_ and with those sweet simple words, happiness immediately filled me. I shakily reached out for him but I couldn't help but miserably stop myself _'I shouldn't add to my sins…'_ I thought pitifully, before I could completely retreat my hand, he immediately grasped it. "Don't be scared. I'm here for you now." My savior said softly as he knelt down meeting my eye level, blue finally meeting green. I didn't care anymore, I couldn't hold it in. I instantly wrapped my arms around him as if my life depended on it I clung to him as I cried. I didn't care anymore who he was, I didn't care why he wasn't killed by my touch like the others were. The only thing I know is that this person in front of me has saved me. "Sorry to break this up but, are you done chatting?" we were suddenly interrupted.

_'how could I forget that we were in the middle of a fight?!_'

"Stay back, Eloise. Hide behind me and close your eyes. This is not for you to see." I did what I was told. Screams and thuds filled the air. Before I knew It, I was already unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start immediately sitting up from where I was lying. <em>'ouch… my head hurts.'<em> I glanced around, I was in a room, everything seemed normal… but nothing looked familiar. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Ah… You are finally awake. You surprised me there. Are you alright?"

_'He…this person, was the one who saved me'. _

"helloo?" he waved his hand in front of me snapping me from my daze. "Uh…y-yeah!" I immediately replied. "I see. That's good. Oh, before I forget. About the orphanage…" "No! Please don't bring me back to that place!" I pleaded. "Hahaha. Don't worry I won't. What's the use of saving you if I'll just return you back to that orphanage?" that person said while ruffling my hair playfully, "Say…do you want me to teach you how to control your ability?"

"Eh?"

"If we leave it like that, you might accidentally harm other people again. Don't worry when you can control it, you can go wherever you want." "N-No… I'll stay with you. I don't have anywhere else to go to anyways." I said softly, my face started to heat up. "Okay then." That person said as he smiled gently.

"Ah. By the way, I changed your name but don't worry, I didn't change it to much."

"Eh?...so what's my name now?" I asked.

"Eloise Antoinette Sinclair" that person said softly,

"Sorry it's too long. If you…" I quickly interrupted

"No. its okay. I like it." I smiled back.

"I see. I'm glad you like it."

"Ummm… may I ask, what is your name?"

"It's…"

* * *

><p>WE ARE VERY VERY SORRY! we just got so busy with college and stuff. then we found this. and we were like "SH*T! the story!" we can't explain how stupid we feel. anyways, we're sorry for the cliffhanger and we (strongly)hope that our previous readers could still read this.<p>

we'll try to update this as soon as we can. but for now. bare with us(again). we would fully understand if you won't. but it would break our hearts :(

and by the way! THANK YOU FOR READING! T^T WE'RE VERY SORRY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND STUFF!


End file.
